Party Crashers
by Carly86
Summary: Post-JE. The human Doctor and Rose crash the wrong party... Oh dear! Short Halloween fic.


Something to hopefully cheer you DT fans up. I still have some other unfinished Crack!fics... think I will upload them in a few days.

Remember, we still have four specials with DT ;)

Have fun! And happy Halloween!

~*~

"Halloween Party at Torchwood... that got to be something!" Rose said excitedly while pulling the Doctor along. She was dressed as a witch while the Doctor was... well, himself.

"Don't see why I should wear a costume... I'm half-alien, that got to be scary enough for your lot," he said when Rose showed him the Robin Hood costume, she got for him (it was the only one left). She knew, he only said it because he didn't want to wear tights, but didn't press the matter. He would only begin to sulk and being the escort of a pouting half-Time Lord, half-human wasn't her idea of a fun party...

"Do you know where the party is? I still have trouble finding my way in here..." the Doctor said after entering the Torchwood Tower. There were quite a few things he missed in his human body... his magnificent sense of direction was one of them.

"It's room 109. Don't worry, I know where it is..."

She led him up a stairway, down a long corridor and finally around a corner.

"See? Here it is," Rose said, pointing at the first door. The sign read indeed 109.

The Doctor smiled at her and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she answered grinning and accepting his arm.

Rose opened the door and her heart nearly stopped when the occupants burst out in applause. She thought she heard the word 'special guests' a few times between all the cheers and looked sceptically at the people. Their costumes were a little too realistic for her taste... she recognised a Raxacoricofallapatorian, Sycorax and Crespallion among dozens of others. Were they really humans wearing costumes?

"Um, Doctor? Don't you think-" Her mouth fell open when she looked at him to ask his opinion. He seemed... gleeful to say the least.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Rose, why didn't you get a costume like that for me? Wonderful!" He went to shake the hand of the Raxacoricofallapatorian and then asked who was under the mask.

"What mask?" the _man_ asked confused.

"The one you are wearing of course! How can you even breath in that thing? I can't see any holes..."

The Doctor looked him up and down, obviously searching for an opening of some sorts.

Rose stepped up to the human Time Lord and dragged him away from the... _man._

"Doctor, I don't think that's a costume..."

"What are you talking about? Of course it is one! What else could it be?" Before she could stop him, he went back to the _man. _Her heart nearly stopped when he began to pull on his head.

"Doctor, stop it!"

The alien (got to be one) screamed in pain but the Doctor kept pulling. "Uff! What did you fasten that thing with? It's totally stuck!"

"I'm telling you, that's not a costume! It's a real alien!" The Doctor finally stopped at her words and looked into the alien's face. Upon seeing tears in its eyes, he jumped back in shock and apologised over and over again.

The other occupants in the room laughed at them but the Raxacoricofallapatorian looked like he was about to kill someone...

"Um, Rose... I think, we should run," the Doctor said, gulping at the sight of the raging alien.

"Best idea you had tonight..."

Rose grabbed his hand and together they dashed out of the room, leaving nothing but confused aliens behind.

"Well, that went better than last year..." the Sycorax said, sipping on his punch.

Five minutes later, Pete Tyler stepped through the corridor, humming and dressed up as Frankenstein. He shook his head when he spotted the number 109 on one of the doors. "Every year the same... The aliens just have to change their room number to lure some Torchwood employees to their party." He changed the number back to 106 and went three doors further down the corridor. Hoping that no one was dumb enough to mistake the aliens for disguised humans like Mickey did last year, he went to join the party.


End file.
